Memoar Dalam Kelam
by Keivcake
Summary: Saat keabadian datang diiringi suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, maka kefanaan tak lagi membayangi jiwa yang selalu sepi. Sekuel dari Elegi. —6918


Awan kelabu mewarnai rona langit yang sudah dipenuhi bayangan hitam tak bertepi. Tak ada hamparan cakrawala yang menyala, tak ada dewi malam yang terjaga, sang kartika pun tak kunjung menampakkan diri dalam hamparan langit gulita.

Tes… Tes…

Hujan.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Sang langit mencurahkan ribuan titik air membasahi alam.

—Ia sendirian.

Hujan. Ia benci hujan.

Dalam langkah kaki yang terseret meninggalkan jejak pada tanah basah, ia pergi meninggalkan batu pualam dengan ukiran nama tempat ia menghabiskan malam.

* * *

><p><strong>A KHR Fanfiction<strong>

Memoar Dalam Kelam

**© Llewellyn del Roya**

[—Ia menatap dalam gelap manakala cahayanya padam.]

**#np Yui Makino – You Are My Love (Japanese Version)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maka apa yang dapat tetap menguncinya dalam tatapan yang lurus?

_Kyoya—_

Maka apa yang dapat mempertahankan eksistensinya agar tak tiada?

_Menyingkir dariku, Herbivora._

Ia ilusionis yang tak dapat melihat dalam gelap. Mata itu tertutup. Tubuh itu tertidur dengan damai dalam pelukannya. Cahaya itu pergi.

Dan ia tak beranjak dari sini. Ia bergerak dalam kekakuan yang tak dapat dienyahkan. Ia hidup dalam kekosongan tiada akhir. Dalam langkah gelap ada memoar yang tak pernah menguap. Dalam tawanya ada kepalsuan yang tak terlihat.

Jika mereka satu—

Kyoya-_nya _sudah pergi. Pergi dan ia bahkan tak mampu membuat pria itu kembali.

—Rokudo Mukuro tak akan pernah kembali utuh.

.

"Mukuro," iris dwiwarnanya melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya berasal. Tsuna menatapnya dengan sirat khawatir sebelum tersenyum dan berkata dengan hati-hati, "kalau kau merasa tidak sehat tidak usah memaksakan diri."

Hingga hampir satu menit tak ada jawaban yang keluar, Tsuna kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan, "apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Vongola." Suaranya tak bernada, tak ada seringainya yang biasa, tatapan matanya datar tapi dalam—seolah menatap pada sesuatu yang begitu jauh meski ia berada di sini.

Tsuna hanya menghela napas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya pada rapat yang dipimpinnya meski ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mukuro.

Semua terasa berbeda tanpa kehadiran_nya_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufu, kadang aku merasa harus berterimakasih pada Sawada Tsunayoshi."<em>

_Pria di sampingnya tak bereaksi dan tetap berjalan tanpa mengacuhkannya. Sementara Mukuro menyeringai tipis dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang pria di sampingnya—hanya untuk mendapatkan sikutan keras di tulang rusuknya dan ia kembali tertawa._

"_Bagaimana kalau setelah misi selesai kita memesan kamar di hotel?" _

_Sepasang iris mata menatapnya dengan tajam. "Mau, Kyoya?"_

"_Terus berbicara dan aku akan menyumpalmu dengan tonfaku."_

"_Kufufu, liar seperti biasa." Dan ia kembali menyeringai merasakan tatapan yang selalu ia terima disertai decakan pelan yang terdengar samar._

.

Tampak begitu menyakitkan saat tak akan ada lagi suara yang terdengar dingin itu. Tak ada sepasang tangan yang akan membalas dekapannya dalam malam berlandaskan gelap. Tak ada lagi suara yang memanggil namanya bersama gemerisik dedaunan yang mengintip dari kaca jendela.

Ia berdiri sendiri dalam angin malam yang senantiasa menjadi karibnya. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada kebisuan. Ia berdiri sepanjang malam meski tahu tak akan ada yang datang.

Ia menunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>KHR © Amano Akira<strong>

Bad diction, plotless, _flashback, _etc.

**_6918 Fanfiction_**

Enjoy**.**

* * *

><p>Tak perlu menatap dalam jarak dekat atau mengamati dalam waktu yang lama untuk menyadari perubahannya. Terlihat dengan jelas dalam setiap jejak yang tertinggal.<p>

Chrome menatap wajah yang sedang tertidur di sofa itu dengan sedih. Wajahnya terlihat selalu lelah dengan garis hitam samar di bawah matanya. Chrome selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang Mukuro lakukan saat malam hari karena terlihat jelas ia jarang sekali tidur dengan cukup.

"Selamat tidur, Mukuro-_sama_…" Dalam bisikan pelan yang mengudara, gadis berambut biru itu menyelimuti tubuh Mukuro yang teridur dengan tenang.

Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi semua mengkhawatirkan Mukuro meski ia tahu Mukuro tidak suka ada orang lain yang memikirkannya. Chrome ingin mengambil rasa sakit itu jika ia bisa, agar ia bisa mendengar tawa itu sesering dulu. Agar wajah itu kembali bersama seringai yang selalu terlihat mengiringi.

Sayang ia tak bisa…

.

Sang waktu terus berlalu, masa beranjak, dan detik tak mungkin diam.

Kadang saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah menyelesaikan misi panjang yang melelahkan, ia berharap bahwa semua hanya mimpi dalam delusinya. Saat ia terjaga akan ada geraman pelan serta rambut hitam yang menyembul dari balik selimut, akan ada suara ribut di balik dinding-dinding bisu yang menjadi saksi saat tonfa terlempar dan menabrak tiang tempat tidur, akan ada caci yang ia tanggapi dengan tawa saat surya mengintip dari balik kubah langit.

Bukan delusi yang ia hadapi. Ada suara gemuruh yang terasa menyakiti dalam hawa gusar yang menyesakkan. Ada suara derit melengking yang mengundang sepi untuk bergumul dalam lengang yang panjang.

Waktu seolah menertawakan dirinya yang menjadi begitu rapuh. Tak ia menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mencintai seseorang hingga sedalam ini_—_seolah setiap bagian dari tubuhnya turut mencintai sosok itu, tak dapat berjalan seperti semula saat kehilangan sumber cahaya.

Mereka bukan dua keping yang sejajar yang jika disatukan akan membentuk kesempurnaan. Namun keduanya saling mengisi, berseberangan namun menutupi segala celah yang tak kasat mata. Ada perbedaan yang mengikat dua jiwa yang terpisah, ada denting yang mengalun dan semakin jauh mengembara membawa langkah mereka. Karena tak ada satu apa pun yang sempurna tanpa dilengkapi sisi lainnya.

Saat keping lain itu pergi—

—kini ia tak lagi utuh…

Tumpul di satu sisi.

.

Tatapannya mengarah pada hamparan putih yang menyelimuti pepohonan dan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Salju turun begitu lebat, terbang dan jatuh lalu membeku. Butir-butir putih tanpa noda itu perlahan jatuh ke bumi, menggantikan tanah tempat berpijak dengan dingin yang menghunjam sampai ke tulang. Tak ia dengar suara berisik dari Ken yang berteriak-teriak pada Chikusa atau M.M. yang sedang berbicara entah apa pada Chrome, dalam satu tarikan pelan ia merapatkan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan memejamkan mata.

Ada begitu banyak detik yang terkumpul dalam memori yang tak dapat terhapus. Enigma dalam senyap terus menyala dalam pijar keemasan, menghanyutkan napas dan sosoknya untuk bergeming dalam waktu yang seolah membeku dalam bisu.

Bisakah ia hanya menggenggam keping hati delusi?

Sementara detik waktu mulai beranjak pergi. Membawa jiwanya yang lelah untuk berdiri pada ambang tapal batas dalam senandung elegi.

Hingga bulan ini kembali menyapa dalam salju dan angin yang beriringan. Desember datang dalam senandung asing yang tak terasa sama. Ada yang pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Ada yang tiada meski tak segalanya sirna terkikis masa. Ada yang tak abadi meski kenangan masih membayangi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Mukuro tersenyum—bukan seringai seperti biasa—sambil duduk di samping Hibari yang tengah memandangi salju dari balik jendela dan tangannya mengelus bulu Hibird.<em>

"_Aku tidak berminat."_

"_Oya… Kau bahkan belum tahu apa hadiahku, Kyoya. Kufufu," Hibari meliriknya sekilas dengan tatapan tidak tertarik meski ia sudah tahu bahwa Mukuro akan memaksa dirinya menerima hadiah sekaligus memaksa Hibari untuk memberikan hadiah juga baginya. Seperti sesuatu yang kembali terulang namun dirinya tak pernah merasa bosan._

_Tak ada pohon natal yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu berkerlip terang, tak ada perayaan atau sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa mereka sedang menikmati malam natal. Segalanya tampak begitu biasa dalam balutan atmosfer yang terasa sama. _

_Saat derai salju membasahi bening kaca, saat bunyi gemeretak kayu di perapian menyerukan aroma kehangatan, dalam derit pintu yang tertutup rapat dan gemerisik angin yang tak dapat menembus dinding yang berdiri angkuh, kotak keemasan dengan pita berwarna ungu tergeletak di depan pintu._

_Biar waktu yang mengawasi sementara angin beranjak pergi._

Satu dari nada kromatis yang menjadi penutup malam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maka apa yang tetap membuatnya terikat pada dunia?

Saat ia terengah sakit dalam desah napas panjang yang menyesakkan. Tak ada lagi yang menopang jantungnya.

.

Setiap detak menyerukan nama_nya_.

Setiap detik merindukan hadir_nya_.

.

Ada luka menganga tak kunjung sembuh sementara rona kemerahan dalam lembayung senja mengais-ngais ingin pergi. Ada senyap tak kunjung raib sementara hiruk pikuk suara dalam nada yang abstrak memenuhi hari. Ada banyak kata yang terpahat abadi dalam dinding waktu sementara sang merpati karam dalam kenangan.

Hati yang ia tinggalkan di masa silam…

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seolah waktu tak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk berusaha keluar.

Apakah ia boleh tidak mendengarnya? Apakah ia boleh tidak melihatnya?

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro tersenyum dengan lembut pada Hibari yang sedang menatap keluar sebelum melangkah mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Satu tangannya terulur untuk membenahi letak topi rajutan dan syal berwarna kecokelatan yang menutupi kepala dan leher Hibari. Pria di depannya hanya diam tak bereaksi, seolah jiwanya sedang mengembara jauh meski raganya berada di sini. <em>

_Ia tersenyum lemah…_

"_Ada sesuatu yang menarik di luar, Kyoya?" _

"_Aku ingin sesuatu." Mukuro menatap Hibari selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela._

"_Kufufu, apa pun yang kau inginkan."_

"_Sakura."_

_Mukuro menunggu kata selanjutnya._

"_Aku ingin melihat sakura."_

_Kedua matanya terpejam, ia tahu Hibari tidak pernah suka jika ia menatap pria di dekatnya ini dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian tersenyum sambil berkata, "itu mudah."_

"_Kita pulang?"_

"_Ya. Kita akan pulang, Kyoya."_

* * *

><p>Ada utopia yang terjaga dalam desah napas yang berdecit sakit.<p>

Ada detik yang terhipnotis oleh komposisi ritmis pengiring _lullaby_.

Gelegak kesah mengumandangkan nyanyian pilu saat sepasang mata tak lagi berkedip membuka. Saat kehangatan itu menguap hilang bersama desah napas yang tak lagi dapat ia temukan.

Halimun menguap oleh tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan meski mentari tengah berlaga dengan indahnya di langit timur berwarna keemasan. Kuncup dedaunan tampak layu bersama kelopak sakura yang terbang kemudian jatuh dan terdiam dalam keheningan.

.

"_Buonanotte, Kyoya…" Mukuro mengecup lembut bibir yang terkatup rapat itu sambil merapatkan selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. _

_Hanya ada gumaman pelan dan mata terpejam yang menjawabnya._

_Kemudian sepasang iris dwiwarnanya mengatup. Tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya saat sebuah suara berbisik kepadanya._

.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

.

Kemudian sang langit menangis. Angin bertiup dengan enggan turut berduka.

.

Senja sudah menggantung di cakrawala sejak tadi. Sketsa malam mulai menggurat dalam hamparan kubah langit meski belum sepenuhnya gulita menyelimuti. Kemelut rona kemerahan mulai tergantikan seiring malam yang merangkak datang.

"_Buon compleanno_, Kyoya…"

Rambut panjangnya yang terikat melambai lembut oleh sentuhan angin. Ia berdiri menatap ukiran nama itu setelah meletakkan seikat _red primrose _di dekat batu pualam yang berdiri angkuh. Kedua irisnya kemudian menatap seikat bunga yang baru saja ia letakkan selama beberapa saat sebelum sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sudah hampir setahun ya," ia bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah rutinitas yang selalu ia jalani meski ia tahu sia-sia. Seolah ia bisa merasakan keberadaan sosok itu di sini.

Mukuro tersenyum, entah pada apa dan berbicara dengan pelan. "Besok aku ada misi, mungkin akan memakan waktu sedikit lama, tapi aku janji akan menemuimu secepatnya."

Kemudian ia melangkah pergi saat hanya desau angin yang menjawab kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum—menyeringai tipis di balik gelap yang menyamarkan sosoknya.

.

'_Selamat malam, Kyoya. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_Red primrose_. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Karena ia terlalu lelah terlarut dalam malam-malam yang dirajam ribuan detik yang terasa begitu panjang.

.

Deru napasnya bereskalasi, darah tampak mengalir dari sisi wajahnya yang terluka, sebagian menetes ke pakaiannya yang kini tak lagi rapi. Ia menggenggam tridentnya dan dengan satu tangan yang lain mengusap darah di wajahnya.

"Kufufu…" Tak ia acuhkan suara Gokudera yang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan tidak sabar saat ia tak berusaha menghindar. Segalanya tampak begitu terang saat rasa sakit itu menghujam hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Darah kembali mengalir membasahi bagian depan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu sebelum kedua matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terhempas menyentuh tanah diiringi suara berkelontang dari senjatanya yang terlepas dari genggaman.

Di detik terakhir ia mengerjapkan mata, segalanya tampak begitu mengabur bagai bayang-bayang semu yang kemudian menjadi gelap. Detaknya melemah, dan matanya sepenuhnya terpejam saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"_Secepatnya?"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya. Ia tak mungkin salah.

"_Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati karena membuatku menunggu lama, Mukuro."_

Ada memoar yang tak pernah hilang meski waktu tak lagi mengiringi. Ada yang fana dan tak selamanya bertahan namun keabadian telah menanti di ujung jalan dalam semesta yang berbeda.

Mukuro memejamkan mata dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum damai. Merasakan setiap elemen tubuhnya bersatu dengan waktu.

.

_Keping yang hilang telah ia temukan, kini ia tak lagi timpang._

.

Dia pergi. Dia mati. Namun dia hidup, dalam banyak hati.

—_Aku menepati janjiku 'kan, Kyoya?_

_Aku datang menemuimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Waktu ini kosong tanpamu

Ruang ini sirna setiap kau tiada

Merayap terbang kulihat bayangmu menghilang

Pecah dan membuncah dalam malam berkabut

.

Kau adalah ilusi di cakrawala yang semu

Memanggil merayu dalam malam sepi

Kau sosok semu di angkasa kelam

Yang tak mungkin menjelma menjadi nyata

meski bayanganmu kian terekam

.

Cahaya berkilau yang menerangi alam semesta itu dirimu

Spektrum warna yang melengkung

di kubah bumi setelah hujan berlalu

itu eksistensimu

Nyala sinar dewi malam di langit luas itu kehadiranmu

Suara pecah di awan nebula

kala bintang menyala itu sempurnamu

Kau adalah segalanya

Seperti fatamorgana yang ada dan tiada

.

Melalui dirimu kugenggam segala cahaya

Melalui hadirmu kumiliki keindahan dalam mayapada

Melalui desahmu kutemukan kita terikat jiwa

Saat detak ini tak lagi mampu berdiri dengan satu sisi

Maka biar kutemukan sisi yang kau bawa pergi untuk melengkapi]

.

Selamat malam.

* * *

><p><strong>#np Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone<strong>

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

_Tadaima…_


End file.
